


Bringing Back Jackets Around the Waist

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Secret Relationship, Writers Bingo, andy still works for miranda, bingo card 2, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Even designer clothing isn't made like it used to be. Miranda finds that out in a very personal way.





	Bringing Back Jackets Around the Waist

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 2: wardrobe malfunction. 
> 
> Because it had to be Miranda with the malfunction of course.

Miranda felt the instant the seam gave way and closed her eyes, praying to whatever deity would listen to a fashion editor that the rip would be minor. But no, even designer clothing wasn’t made like it used to be. She felt the stitches continually giving way. She stood up quickly, but she knew it was far too late to save most of her dignity. She could already feel a slight breeze where there definitely should not be. At least this morning she had decided against the thong and had gone for a pair of lace boyshorts that covered most of what needed to be covered. It would have to do until she could get back to the office and change out her pencil skirt for something less structurally compromised.

“Andrea,” Miranda said, turning so that her back faced the wall. 

Andrea was at her side in a second. “Yes, Miranda?”

“In that kit that all of my assistants keep, does it happen to have a needle and thread?” A bad patch job was better than having everything hang out for all the world to see.

Andrea shook her head, confused. “No, why?” Her eyes glanced at the skirt Miranda had been examining before. 

“Because while bending down to see if there was any way to save that monstrosity of a skirt, my own ripped rather nicely up the back.”

Andrea’s eyes widened. “I can ask around? I mean we’re in a workshop, Damien has to have needles somewhere.”

Miranda frowned at that idea. She most certainly did not want that snake of a man knowing that she was in a compromised position. If he knew she had no doubt that there would be paparazzi roaches stationed outside of Runway when they got back. The man had come up before Miranda’s time and thought he could get away with anything now. Miranda was loathe to pick a battle with him coming up because his designs had been decent, but recently…well sending him to the trash pile where he belonged would be a wonderful triumph, but not what she needed right now in the middle of a divorce.

She sighed. “No, Andrea, just give me the jacket you’re wearing. We’ll just bring back tying a jacket around your waist.” She shuddered, as practical as it was, the look itself was terrible and yet here she was about to bring it back, if under duress.

Andrea handed over the jacket without question, standing in her Zara shell, the deep purple of the violet playing well against her pale skin. She stepped closer to Miranda after a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching. Nigel was over in the corner chatting up Damien and Jocelyn was off among the wracks of clothes frowning.

“Did you put on that one set from this morning?”

Miranda glared at Andrea. She was  _ not  _ supposed to talk about that in public. With the divorce and both of their careers on the line, not one iota of a hint that they were communicating outside of work was supposed to see the light of day. For the love of god she’d even looked into apps that encoded their messages so that no one could hack their phones and discover their messages. And here Andrea was, talking about the fact that she’d asked for an opinion about her underthings for the day this morning. Well, that would be the last racier text message for a while.

She didn’t think about ending it entirely though. No, Andrea was proving to be too much of a match for that. She really needed to move the girl along, but as long as the divorce was still proceeding, even if she was out from under Miranda’s thumb they couldn’t get together, and until then the girl might as well be by her side for a little longer.

But that was neither here nor there right now.

“Right, sorry.” Andrea realized her mistake and stepped back. ”I’ll pick up your dry cleaning on the way back so you’ll have something to change into.”

Miranda nodded as she tied the jacket around her waist. “Tell Nigel and Jocelyn to conclude their business quickly and have Roy here as soon as possible.”

“He’s already on his way, don’t worry. He says ETA five minutes.”

Miranda nodded and sighed once again. Just when she thought she would have a work day without some sort of fashion emergency. She should know better. At least Andrea was here to mitigate the worst of it.

Later when she was in the car, safely ensconced in leather and luxury, Nigel up front and Jocelyn in the other seat and Andrea out getting the dry cleaning, she got a text through the app. She opened it to see Andrea’s “I’m sorry for earlier. I wasn’t thinking.”

Miranda shook her head. “Don’t let it happen again. But I believe the worst part is that you already knew what panties I had on. You were staring at my ass so intently as I was bent over, I don’t think you really needed to ask, now did you Andrea.”

“No comment,” Andrea sent back after a long, long moment.

“That’s what I thought.” She smirked out the window and let the city blocks roll by.


End file.
